STOP
by Super sayain Goku
Summary: BRA FINDS GOVCYAN CHEATING ON HER. AND SOMEONE HAS TO SAVE HER... GOTEN. : GOTEN / BRA PAN / TRUNKS AND MAYBE MARRON / UBB


GOTEN_** AND BRA **_

_**BRA'S GOT DUMPED BIG TIME. TRUNKS PAN MAYBE. BYE**_

* * *

Bra was going around shopping. Then she suddenly stopped, she was looking at her boyfriend kissing another girl. She dropped her bags and ran. Her boyfriend heard her and ran after her. Soon he caught up with her and grabbed her.

Bra looked at him, she thought he was going to try to lie, but what he said is much worse.

"Yes I was cheating on you, you're a whore, each time I try to have you come to bed with me you always get a way out, I'm sick and tired of waiting" he told her.

Bra was about to scream but he locked his hands on her mouth. He started running off with her!

He brought her to this forest. He dropped her on the tree stump and started to unbuckle hes belt.

'I wish I trained with dad' Bra thought. Bra started screaming louder but no one came.

"That's not going to work my sweet" he told her with a smirk.

He grabbed Bra by the skirt and ripped it off. Now Bra was lying in her top and underwear.

"Please don't do this Govcyan" Bra pleaded.

But Govcyan just laughed. He removed Bra's top than bra.

"Well look what you were hiding" he gawked over Bra's boobs.

Bra tried to cover herself, but Govcyan just removed her arms. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a rope.

He tied Bra's hand and legs to the tree so she wouldn't move.

Next he removed Bra's underwear.

Now Bra was lying on the tree stomp completely naked.

"Please don't do this" Bra sobbed.

He just started smoothing Bra's boobs.

"You can't do this" Bra choked out.

Govcyan stopped and looked at her. "Oh ya and who's going to stop me?" he asked.

"I am" they heard a voice.

They turned around and saw a very pissed of... Goten.

"Goten!" Bra said in surprise.

Bra started blushing because she was lying in front of Goten naked.

Govcyan acted quick he pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot Goten with it. He started laughing because he thought he killed Goten.

"Is that the best you got?" Goten asked.

Govcyan stared wide eye and started backing up slowly.

Goten ran towered him and shot a Ki blast at him. But not enough to kill him.

Goten was about to power up another Ki blast but Bra stopped him.

"Goten don't kill him, lets just leave" Bra pleaded.

Goten was about to fight back but realized he had to bring Bra home. He looked at Govcyan again and bent down to say something, also making sure Bra doesn't hear. "She is mine not yours and if you try this again I will destroy you" Goten warned.

Goten spat at Govcyan before getting back up.

He untied Bra and helped her up.

She was still blushing. "It's ok Bra I've seen you naked before and come to think of it you used to take showers with me when you were a kid" Goten told her with a smirk.

Bra blushed even deeper. "And where was my say in it?" Bra asked."All you ever said was "Goten when are you going to take me a shower" Goten laughed.

Bra blushed and Goten scooped her up.

"Thanks Goten" Bra thanked him.

"No need to thank me" Goten told her.

"How did you know where I was?" Bra asked.

"I was looking for you because I knew something was wrong then I heard some screaming" Goten answered her.

"I have another question. Where else did you see me naked before?" Bra asked blushing mad hard.

Goten blushed too.

"Um... I was looking for you and I went to your room and when I opened the door I caught you shaving and fingering you pussy" Goten answered he was getting hard.

"WHAT!" Bra yelled.

"Lets talk about it later Bra" he said looking down at her. Bra saw this and blushed. She then slapped him.

"Keep your eyes on the road Goten" Bra ordered.

They were getting closer to the 'CC'.

"Goten I wanted to say thanks again. If it wasnt for you I would have been..." but Bra didn't finish the sentence she started crying.

"It's ok Bra" Goten tried to calm her down.

'I love you Goten' Bra thought. She has been in love with Goten for a long time now.

"And Goten... can we keep this from my parents?" Bra pleaded.

"Ok" Goten answered. They arrived and Goten was going for Bra's window.

"Don't Goten we will get caught, mom put security bars on all the windows" Bra informed him.

"Goten shook his head and asked, "Then where do we go?", "Our only chance is the front door". Bra said.

Goten nodded and went to the front door. He opened the door slowly and got inside.

He started walking towered the stairs but a voice stopped him.

"Goten who's the new woman?" Goten heard Gohan's voice ask.

Goten slowly turned and saw the Z gang playing cards. (Even Vegeta and he was wining).

Everyone was smirking.

"Uncle Goten, why does she have blue hair like Bra?" Pan asked.

Goten started getting nervous. "Were you going to hide her in one of my rooms?" Bulma smirked. Vegeta stood up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" all of them dropped their cards. Bra grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around herself. She got up off Goten.

"Hi daddy" she waved.

"What are you doing with him?!" Vegeta asked.

"We had..." Bra said.

Vegeta's face drained color.

"Bra tell them the truth" Goten told her. "It will be okay" he reassured her.

"Ok" she said sobbing a little. Everyone got around her while she started the story.


End file.
